FATES
by junijoy
Summary: Brianna Blythe has to prevent the book of fates from being destroyed otherwise it will destroy far far away.


BRIANNA BLYTHE AND THE BOOK OF FATES

Brianna Blythe please stop dozing!

The teacher Mrs. Hudson who happens to be a Cyclops is standing right in front of me starring down at me with her gigantic eye. This is the third time this week that Mrs. Hudson has caught me sleeping in her class all thanks to Clive Abrams the grandson of Hypnos. Clive asked me out for a party thrown by Giselle Levitt a mutant but I said no.

Because of my refusal, Clive told me that he was going to make me pay.

"Miss Blythe do I bore you a lot?"

I wanted to scream out yes but I said no because I didn't want to get detention this week again.

Why do you fall asleep alot during my lessons?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

There it was again, everything was becoming blurry .I was feeling sleepy and needed put my head down.

Not now, I told myself. Not in front of the teacher.

"Detention for you Miss Blythe for falling asleep in front of me," Mrs. Hudson said.

No sooner has Mrs. Hudson left than my sleep desire fades. Clive has stopped whatever he was doing to make me fall asleep because he has gotten what he wanted, detention for me again.

"Mrs. Hudson , Clive did something to me so that I could fall asleep," I try to defend myself.

"Miss Blythe I am giving you detention worth two days for wrongfully accusing Clive Abrams," she said.

Being the grandson of Hypnos, Clive has the ability to make anyone fall asleep.

Detention at Maple academy is not sitting in a class for three hours; it involves doing chores like cleaning up classrooms and washing dishes which is considered a hard core punishment by students.

The Detention class is always full because the students are always doing something wrong with their abilities.

See Maple academy houses special children from all over the world.

By special I don't mean disabled but can do things that the ordinary person can't do for example Amy Boucher the daughter of Angelique Boucher the evil witch who cursed Barnabbas Collins to become a vampire. Damon Livingstone a senior is the son of Pinocchio, he was born with one wooden leg which is not visible to anyone who is not special, Kendra and Deandra my classmates are banshees, Blake Clegg a telepath.

Maple academy has all kinds of students ranging from different supernatural backgrounds like witches , wizards , demigods, fairytale characters, demons, banshees , vampires, werewolves, half giants , fairies, mermaids , pixies , naiads , dwarves , shape shifters , mutants, elves , Cyclops , telepaths and some others that I can't even describe .

The class is quiet most people who had been dozing are now awake because of fear of detention except Amy she's texting. Probably her boyfriend who I hear is in college, I really hate her everything seems to come easy to her just because she's rich!

"Amy Boucher stop texting in my class!"Mrs. Hudson said.

"Why can't you all be like class 2A?" She added.

Classes at Maple were divided into two A and B from freshman to senior year. It's like a separate group of students but in the same class, who don't like each other.

Our rivalry dates back thirty years after the founding board of directors decided to separate classes into A for the bright students and B for the rest of the students who weren't as bright.

For my sophomore class 2B the rivalry worsened last year when we were freshmen after my best friend a girl named Hilda Schmidt a part elf in our class fell in love with Ian Watson a half demon half human from 1A who broke her heart in front of the whole school.

We assumed wrongly that Hilda and Ian could overcome a tradition that started way back ever since Maple was formed that A and B's could never date.

"Detention for you too, Miss. Boucher! Mrs. Hudson said."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hudson but I am sick, my mom keeps texting me to see I am fine!"Amy lied.

"Fine , but tell your mom not to text you during class time and tell her I said hi!" Mrs. Hudson said.

What!

As expected Mrs. Hudson wasn't going to punish Amy, just because her mother is the famous witch Angelique Boucher she gets away with anything even if it's a lie.

I followed Clive to the boy's bathroom after Mrs. Hudson's English lesson, I intended on punishing him for making me get detention.

Clive was washing his hands in the sink, when he turned to look at me I froze him before he had the chance to make me fall asleep in the boy's bathroom.

As I turned to leave the boys bathroom there was someone entering, it was Errol Thorning a sophomore like me but in 2A.

Smile, Errol yelled! Then he took a picture of me and the frozen Clive with his phone.

Wait, it's not what you think!

Please delete the photo.

"You froze poor Clive, the guy couldn't hurt a fly," Errol said.

He made me get detention

Brianna, everyone knows you are a powerful witch who likes picking on those weaker than yourself like poor Timlin the poor pixie boy in junior class.

Don't say poor Timlin or poor Clive.

I caught Timlin stealing the mascot goat of 3B yet he's in 3A, when he noticed me he blew his pixie dust on me so I ended up floating with no hopes of coming down until I made his hand burst into boils and as for Clive the prick has been punishing me for rejecting him by making me fall asleep during class.

"Whatevs!" He said.

"Why of all days did this have to be happening to me?" I wondered.

Errol who had the most read blog in the school had to find me in the boys' toilets!

Looking around, several boys had come to use the toilets. They were looking from me to Errol to the frozen Clive for answers.

They had blocked the entrance and making lots of noise, I couldn't leave.

Brianna Blythe what are you doing in the boy's bathroom and why is Clive Abrams frozen?

It was Craig Huffman the acting principal he had just arrived at the scene.

First before you say anything, I want you and Errol to follow me outside this bathroom. You being here has created quite a scene.

Oh, before we go could you unfreeze Clive!

I didn't want to do it but had to any way if it wasn't me then it would have to be Amy Boucher since we were only two of the most powerful witches at school , I didn't want her to involved in my business.

I spun around, faced Clive and waved my hands.

"Don't freeze me!" Clive yelled.

"Too late"! Errol said.

Clive could you three now follow me to my office! Huffman said.

"But sir I didn't do anything," Clive said.

Huffman ignored what he said and walked towards his office.

"Could it get any worse?" I wondered.

Was this the day I would get expelled?

Accidents like these happened on a regular basis at Maple it was something that couldn't be controlled.

If I got expelled, I will return and freeze Clive again and this time won't unfreeze him.

"So what happened?" Huffman asked after we had reached his office.

"I had just gone to use the bathroom," Errol said.

"Mr. Huffman, Brianna asked me out and I rejected her so she is doing everything she can to punish me!"Clive said.

I looked at him in disbelief, how he could stop so low.

Me go out with Clive, no girl in Maple could ever go out with him. Why would I?

Sir, he's lying I would never want to go out with Clive. He's so not my type!

"See, she's turning the tables around!" Clive said.

"Sssshhh, Brianna tell me your side of the story!" Huffman said.

Clive keeps making me fall asleep during class so that I get detention and he succeeded.

"Is it true?" Clive.

"No, I would never do that, you know me sir I have never been a bad student before," he said.

"Sir can I leave I wasn't part of their argument!"Errol said.

"Is that true both of you?" Huffman asked.

Yeah!

"You can go Thorning but if I catch you snooping around again, I will punish you!" Huffman said.

Errol looked like he wanted to say something but realized he could land himself in trouble if he did so he just left.

"Now back to you two," Huffman said.

Sir, as I was saying, he started it.

"No, she's just jealous because I don't like her," Clive said.

"Okay here's the deal if you two have another altercation, I will either give you detention for the rest of the term or worse a suspension, now return to your class," Huffman said.

"Brianna, don't forget to come for the detention that Mrs. Hudson gave you," he said.

Also don't leave just yet.

When Huffman was certain Clive had gone, he spoke to me.

"Your mother told me tell you that she's sorry and you should forgive her!" he said.

My mother or rather my adopted mother Cassandra Blythe and I aren't on speaking terms because I found out recently that I am adopted. She waited all this long to relay such important information to me.

"Why are you mad at Cassandra?" Huffman asked.

"Of course you can tell me or not it depends on if you want to or not?"he added.

Sorry sir but I would rather not.

"Fine!, but just so you know I 'm a good listener!"He said.

"Its okay you can leave now!" Huffman said.

One thing before I forget Brianna, tell your class that for the next few days all the English lessons will be covered by Mr. Crawley the English teacher of class A.

What's wrong with Mrs. Hudson?

Oh she just wants to go for a mini vacation, she says you students over stress her and she needs some peace of mind.

Any B class would rather have Mrs. Hudson returned despite her boring lessons she is ten times nicer than Crawley. just two weeks ago crawley made me and Deandra do detention because he found us dodging a lesson and hiding in the library .he also made Amy wear a sack for a dress because she had made her school skirt so short that it left nothing to the imagination .

Even though I hated the girl, what happened to her that day was really humiliating no one especially 2B's would be happy about it. Then he made fun of Benji Gilbert in 1B who happens to be Bigfoot's human son about his size which made the big guy cry.

Petrelli Crawley is always picking on all students in the B class which is totally unfair since he lets the A's get away with their crimes.

As usual the people who were for detention was a class filled with freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors from mostly B including my regular detention mates Sophia and Josh.

B class were usually involved in fights, not doing assignments, shabby uniforms, missing lessons intentionally unlike A's who got detention mostly from minor mistakes such as dozing or a mere outburst.

Sophia and Josh were both in 3A which was strange for them to be regulars at detention, matter of fact everyone believed they were supposed to be in the B class because that is where they clearly belonged.

Sophia is a mutant she breathes out fire like a dragon and her skin is reddish while Josh is a shape shifter.

"What are you guys in for?" I ask.

"You know Ezra the werewolf guy in our class, the show off?"Sophia asks.

Yea of course I know Ezra; he is one of the best looking boys in Maple academy but is also very arrogant and proud.

"I know who he is?"I reply

Well he told me that I should sue my mother for making me ugly just because my skin is red, so I spat fire out of my mouth and burnt his pretty face. He is receiving treatment from the hospital wing as we speak; I think he should be glad I didn't intend to make him ugly for life even though he deserves it.

"So what are you in for?" Josh asks.

While Sophie was burning Ezra, I helped stop Ezra's other friends from hurting her, I shape shifted into a warthog and hit them.

So how is Ezra doing?

"Well according to Dario the snitch he says that he heard from a friend of Ezra that the doctor said that he should return to class tomorrow" Josh said.

"So Huffman is giving us detention for a whole month for the incident,"Sophie added.

"What you in for this time?" Josh asked me.

Dozing during Mrs. Hudson's lesson and also for freezing Clive Abrams.

So you are the bitch who has made us all get stuck with Crawley that insufferable teacher, someone says out loud.

Me, Sophie and Josh all turn to see who was eaves dropping our conversation, its Izzy Feldman from 4B.

"Blythe you going to pay for making us get stuck with Crawley!" Evans of 4B screams

It's not only Izzy and Evans who are mad at me; everyone else is calling me names some even want to harm me like Evans.

Thank heavens Huffman arrived just on time before one of them injured me.

Sit down Evans, Huffman tells the half giant senior who wants to knock me down.

Today's detention all of you are going to dance in front of the class.

What!

This was a weird punishment not even close to what we usually do.

Why, Evans asks?

Because you always do the same routine during detention and some of you are getting too used to it and don't take detention seriously, case in point Josh and Sophie.

This was going to be humiliating because firstly I was only good at ballet not dancing and secondly someone could record and upload the video of me dancing and post it on the school website.

Evans, first! Huffman calls out.

This is the first time I have seen Evans scared in the two years I have been at Maple academy. Huffman switches on music from his iPod as he waits for Evans to dance.

As predicted, Izzy has pulled out her phone in anticipation of recording Evans dancing

"Please sir, give me any other punishment I will gladly do it except this one it's humiliating," Evans laments

No, Evans this will teach you students to behave so start dancing.

Evans had no choice so he begins dancing.

It was very funny watching a half giant dancing.

Izzy recorded all of the people who danced even when we requested her not to but she refused to listen, so when her turn reached everyone else pulled out their phones to record her dance so as to get even.

The worst thing happened to her as she was twerking, she vomited on Huffman.

It was ironic that Izzy had wanted to embarrass everyone by recording them dance and now she was the one humiliated.

Huffman dismissed the detention class and let us go since he reeked of vomit. Me, josh, Sophie and some few others didn't get the chance to dance because we were after Izzy. I know it's selfish but I was actually grateful for what happened to Izzy because it prevented me from dancing.

By dinner time the video of Izzy puking had gone viral and now she was the laughing stock of the entire school. Errol had posted the picture of me and the frozen Clive, but no one cared about it they were much more interested in watching Izzy puke on Huffman which was good news for me.

I said my goodnights to Josh and Sophie then I returned to my dorm room that I shared with three other girls. I sat on my bed to remove my shoes, I felt my clothes wet all over a sudden.

My bed was dripping with water like someone had actually poured water on it .There was a note that I hadn't seen

Blythe this is a punishment

For getting all the B class stuck with Crawley

Sleep wet

Get it!

Your haters

I thought that because of what had happened to Izzy everyone had forgotten about what I had done but I was wrong.

Joan my roomie found me starring at my bed and asked me if there was something wrong.

Who poured water on my bed?

Brianna, I am sorry I think it was Tish I let her into the room, she told me that she wanted to talk to you and you weren't there at the moment so I left her in to wait for you I didn't know what she was up to, if only I had known I would have prevented it.

Its okay Joan you are not to blame.

"Is this because of you getting Mrs. Hudson to go for a leave?" She asks.

But my mind is somewhere else I am thinking about Tish the class captain of 4B, the bitch who poured water on my bed.

"You can sleep on my bed with me!" Joan offered.

"I am a witch I can mak this water disappear!" I remember.

I'll do the next best thing make the water scooped from my bed appear on Tish' s bed she will be forced not to sleep on her bed, she's not a witch like me.

Thanks Joan but I think I can remove the water.

I hold out my hands and squeeze them like I am squeezing out water which literally I'm doing.

After three seconds my bed is free from water and a few seconds later we hear someone screaming from another dorm room.

That means the water is now on Tish's bed and I bet she was sleeping.

That was cool Trixie and Luisa my other roommates say, I hadn't noticed them entering the room.

"Why was there water on your bed?" Trixie asks.

Haven't you all heard that I am to blame for Mrs. Hudson going for a leave?

"No, we didn't," Luisa says.

"So who is going to teach English to all B students," Luisa asks.

Crawley!

No! They both say.

How comes you all didn't know about that?

Because we weren't around, we had gone to visit Luisa's relatives.

Again! I ask.

You were just there two days ago.

There's a war brewing underwater and Luisa is scared for the life of her family, Trixie says.

Joan who had been quiet the entire time asked about whether Luisa's father, king Trion would be able to have roundtable talk with Onakiss the leader of the rebels before engaging in a war.

"The roundtable talks are on right now so the entire kingdom is just hoping they reach an agreement that is good for both sides because no one wants a war," luisa says.

Luisa looked so sad and pale maybe it was because she was just from under the ocean.

"Goodnight you guys," Luisa said.

I was also tired so I left Joan and Trixie still chatting and entered my bed to sleep.

"So what animal did you shift into this time while you were in the ocean?" I heard Joan asking Trixie.

"I decided to go with a shark because these are dangerous times,"Trixie replied.

As I lie on my bed I fantasize about how cool it would be if I had the ability to swim into the ocean without drowning like Luisa who is the great great great great granddaughter of Ariel through her daughter Melody so that makes her a princess.


End file.
